bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach Media Wiki talk:Manual of Style/Power Scaling
Scaling Procedure :Note: This is not yet officially in place until the community has fully agreed to it. Until then, this procedure is still pending approval as an official part of our Manual of Style. When determining the power scale for a character's primary abilities, such as a Shinigami's prowess with the Zankensoki, you have to consider these crucial pieces of information in the following order: #Their position/role within the Bleach universe. #The feats they have demonstrated in the manga and light novels. #Supporting information such as statements by other characters (self-proclamations are considered low precedence), and all official databook statements. It is important to start by recognizing the position and/or role that character holds within the Bleach universe. Are they a Captain, or Lieutenant, or an Espada or a Números; this is the starting spot for determining their abilities. Once you've determined their position, that becomes the starting standard. A Shinigami Captain, for instance, should ideally have knowledge and ability with all four fields of Shinigami combat. Therefore, based solely on position alone, you would consider them a "Practitioner" for all four fields. However, this is just the starting standard. You look deeper, into notable canon feats. In this example, you notice that they have not used Kidō even a single time in the series, and they belong to the 11th Division, where skills such as Kidō are not practiced traditionally. These two pieces of information are sufficient to tell you that, despite being a Captain, they are not practitioners of Kidō. Simultaneously, you look to Zanjutsu: this character is a Shinigami Captain, so it is fair to assume they are a Zanjutsu practitioner. They are a member of the 11th Division, who specialize in swordsmanship. Also, you notice that in every fight they've been in, Zanjutsu is all they use. So we can safely say they must be a Zanjutsu specialist. You look even further after that, but you notice that they have not defeated any recognized Zanjutsu masters, nor do they have any character or databook hail them as being a master, so there is no official evidence to support them being a Zanjutsu Master. Therefore, our final conclusion in this case is: This Captain is a Zanjutsu Specialist. Let's look at an actual example from the series: Momo Hinamori. We start by looking at her position. She is a Shinigami lieutenant. Therefore, we can safely assume she must be at least a practitioner in all four primary Shinigami combat fields. Now we look to her feats in the series. We pay particular attention to the fact that she has repeatedly utilized Kidō as her main combat style. We notice she has performed a variety of spells and engages most fights using Kidō primarily. This means we can upgrade her from Practitioner to Specialist. But we're not done yet. Now we look at statements, from either other characters or databooks, and we notice that Momo is repeatedly praised as a Kidō Master by other Shinigami. We now compare these statements with her feats in the series, and we realize that it is definitely fair to conclude that she is a Kidō Master. Therefore, our final conclusion becomes: Momo Hinamori is a Kidō Master.